


In The Dark

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, General Kapact, Kapact, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Sarek's thoughts.</p><p>Written by Kapact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks.... sorry I've been quiet. Working on unrelated projects. But I have here a bit of one project that could be interpreted as  
> Sarek/Amanda....

Hey folks.... sorry I've been quiet. Working on unrelated projects.  
But I have here a bit of one project that could be interpreted as  
Sarek/Amanda.... so can you please give me your reaction to this?  
Thanks.... and Selek, if you think it appropriate feel free to  
archive...  
  
"In the Dark"

By Kapact  
  
I had no idea what I lacked  
or gave  
the tears I would pull  
the love  
between us  
like twisting nebulous  
life  
created the first time we became one  
the words  
once ordered and balanced  
and full of classic art and direction  
now confused  
and touching randomly  
ideas  
making love in the dark  
arms and legs  
and deep sweet kiss  
caught  
in a flicker of candle light  
  
now I'll never know anyone  
like you  
and never make love  
  
with the joy of discovery  
and delicious anticipation  
that I feel right now


End file.
